MacArthur T
MacArthur T is a male character crated by Mendoman56. Bio MacArthur T was a former astronaut who loved space more than anything, and possibly still does. He spend 11 years on a foreign planet, but came back to realize things were different. All the friends he made on Earth moved on to different things while MacArthur had to reset. It was not easy. Especially after discovering his true love was alive, but certainly not well. MacArthur may seem innocent and somewhat often grumpy, but he is sure has some secrets. Backstory MacArthur was fascinated with space, planets, and all kinds of science. He excelled in school, and had an IQ higher than anyone in the country. He skipped 2 grades and graduated high school when he was only 16. He spent 2 years in college studying applied sciences, and got his degree when he was 18. After graduation, he received a letter from the Union of Space Exploration, the most prestigious science agency in the world. They wanted MacArthur to join the team, and explore the depths of space. Without hesitation, MacArthur joined. At the USE, he created ways to explore other galaxies outside of the Milky Way galaxy. MacArthur was about to make it big when Mission Flipverse launched. Him and other astronauts were set on a mission to explore galaxies for the first time in the history of the world. However, in a freak accident, the ship the astronauts were in exploded. All crew members died, except for MacArthur. He was desperate in the blank space. Alone. Cold. Almost out of air. But before all hope was, MacArthur was sucked into a vortex. He blacked out, and woke up on purple dust... MacArthur had no clue where he was. He thought this was some odd place on Earth. Then, a boy came up to him, and poked him. When MacArthur got up to flee, the boy used his mind and pull MacArthur back on the ground. Mac couldn't believe it. He tried to ask what the boy's name was, but the boy spoke in a different language. Mac tried to use his hands to word things out, and surprisingly, it worked. The boy pulled out a cube out of his pocket, and it turned into a motor bike. He then drove Mac to the boy's home. His sister and parents were shocked. They have never seen a human before. They thought they were only sci fi characters. Then, the father started to speak to Mac in fluent English. Mac was shocked. An alien speaking English? Mac and the father became partners, and helped MacArthur try and get back home. Mac even taught the people of the planet the English language. After 1 whole year (11 earth years), MacArthur was finalizing his trip back home; however, he loved his alien friends more than his earth friends. So, him and the father of the boy, and a girl, agreed that Mac could adopt the boy and girl and take them to Earth. On the day of departure, Mac said his final goodbyes, and left Planet Zebus. It took over 2 earth years to get back to Earth, but to Mac it only felt like 2 days. When Mac arrived on Earth, many were glad he was back, though earth has changed... Quotes "I'm tired..." "Please...don't go." "I'm sorry!" "I'm proud of what I did, and I don't regret it." "Man, Earth is ...different. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:M Characters Category:MendoMan56 Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Refined Debuts